Chocolates and candies
by Vivygirl503
Summary: Almost like the same story to Shugo Chara but different numbers of people and different names of people as well.


Hey, my name is Debbie. I'm 15 years old and I'm in 10th grade. I live with my step mom because my dad died in a car accident. After my dad died he gave all his money to my step mom. My mom then ran away. I just moved here so I hope my new life here will be good. My mom helped me pick my high school. I found one I loved the best and I hope I can attend it too! Rosebush High School, the name sounds really cute. A few days later, I got accepted.

I walked to my new high school in my new uniform. At the school I saw two really pretty girls with three handsome guys. I saw one of the guys turn his head and smile at me! He was so cute! He has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked sporty. I felt my head burn. I knew I was blushing, and then the rest of the guys turned to me and were about to walk to me. Suddenly, the bell rang. The boys walked back to the door of the school. I quickly ran to the class I was supposed to go to. Then I bumped into the guy who smiled at me before. I fell on the floor. Then I felt warm hands slowly grasp my waist and carefully lift me off the ground. I adjusted my uniform. I looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said

"Hey, you must be the new girl. What's your name?"

"Debbie."

"Oh. Hey Debbie, I'm Jason and this must be your class."

"Yeah."

When I was about to walk back to class I fell back down again. I twisted my ankle on the first day of school. Oh great!

"I think you twisted your ankle." he said

"Um…I think so too."

He put my arm over his neck and he put his arm around my waist. He said that we should go to class first so that the teacher will know that we're here and that we have to go to the nurse's office. I felt my head burning again. When we were in class, my new classmates were whispering about me. They whispered stuff like "That girl is so lucky! How I wish I were her!" or "They look so cute together! They must be going out!" or "That girl looks so pretty!" I don't think much about going to the nurse but what the class said kind of weird. They were talking about how he might be my boyfriend and such. I've always wanted a great boyfriend and such but I wasn't desperate. I was so busy wandering into space that I didn't really notice that he was talking to me.

"You want to join Cupid's assistant?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Joining Cupid's assistant."

"Um…I still don't get it."

"It's a club for really cute girls and boys."

"Oh, really? Um…wow…"

"Just kidding! It's a club where you help lovers get together."

"I'm still kind of lost."

So during the whole first class period he told me all about the club. It's a club where only special people can join. These people have powers and such. Only really pretty girls or boys that are really kind can have them. He said that he senses I have them too. It was weird and such. Kind of unbelievable but I just went along with it. When I got home I walked past the mirror and I saw myself in an adorable short pink dress with a cupid arrow and wings. Gorgeous white wings!!! I quickly looked away from the mirror and paused. I looked at the mirror again. I only saw my reflection this time. Good, nothing was there. But even though, that was incredibly weird.

* * *

"Mom!? Are you home?"

There was no reply. Yes! I though, she must have gotten a new job. Good. But I was still too worried about what that guy, I mean Jason had said. I mean why would I be special. I'm just an ordinary girl. I think… but just remembering about that reflection in the mirror, I think it might possibly be true. Maybe I'm special after all. Then I felt something stab my back for a second. Ouch! My back felt extremely painful. A few seconds later, the pain slowly went away.

Then the next day, I saw the pretty girls, the guys and Jason coming this way at the corner of my eye. The girls behind me started to whisper again. This time they said stuff like "Oh no she can't join the club! No one ever could."

Oh. So maybe it was true. Then I heard footsteps coming.

"Yes you are correct Jason! I'm pretty sure she will transform tonight!" I heard a pretty girl's voice

"Yes! Oh my, I wonder how she'll look like! I'm pretty sure she saw her transformation yesterday at night in the mirror or something. She must've seen it!"

Then I heard Jason's voice

"Hey, Debbie!"

I turn around and I saw two really pretty girls and the guys with Jason.

"Hey, so you're the new girl?" a cute guy with brown eyes asked

"Umm… yes"

"She has a name and it's Debbie" I can't believe one of the really pretty girls said that. She had gorgeous blonde curly hair and striking blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ella. It's nice to meet you." She has a soft pretty voice. I think they are like perfect in beauty.

"Wow, you're really pretty Debbie. My name is Michelle." It was the last girl who said that. No one has ever said that except for my mom.

"Thanks…"

"You're only welcome if you join our club."

"Pardon?"

"She means Cupid's Assistant. It's a gay name." "Hey, my name is Josh." He was the guy that asked if I was the new girl. He seemed to be an ordinary really cute guy like the ones all over the place but he had the most rare hair. 'Cause most boys have their hair streaked.

"Hello, my name is Jared. Very nice to meet you." He was really cute but not as much as Jason though. Jared has brownish golden wavy hair with green eyes! I mean green eyes.

"Hello, all of you."

"So are you going to join the club?" Michelle asked again,

"Why should I? What's the purpose of it?

"It's so you can help people who like each other. What's the purpose? It's so people have a better life without worrying about love."

"Oh! What about the part of the transformation?"

"Oh about that, me and Ella need to stay at your house tonight because we need to help you in your first transformation. It was difficult when we both got it but I'm sure you would look gorgeous. We could show our transformation later. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

Later that day whenever I went to the washroom; I would see me beautiful in the cute pink dress with wings and a cupid's arrow thingy. Then again my back hurt like something was going to burst out. Later, Ella and Michelle got permission to go home with me.

Actually, the Cupid's Assistants get to do what they want. It was totally cool, like skip school without getting into trouble. You got to do whatever you wanted to do without getting into trouble I guess. When we got home mom wasn't home. Good! Ella and Michelle carried me to a mirror. Weird! They told me to get up. I tried to but I couldn't so I tried again this time I got up but it was really painful. It was like getting beat up by really strong people. When I finally got up my two sides of my back hurt like someone pierced my skin with a knife. In the mirror, I saw my wings. Then poof! I saw my cute dress and my cupid arrow thingy. Then I walked to Ella and Michelle grinning excitedly. They said that isn't all there is. Again I heard a poof. I turn around and I saw two little cupid angel girls.

"Hello Debbie, my name is Piffy and this is Miffy!" They said

"Awww, so lucky! Debbie, you get two!" Ella said

"I know! Me, Ella, Jared and Josh have only one. But Jason has two! Oh my, Ella remember the legend says that if there is one male and one female that has two cupid angels, they are fated to be together. It even means the cupid angels. No wonder Jason was helping you! He probably liked you. Awww, Debbie and Jason sitting in a …" I let Michelle keep on drowning on with Ella. I walk up to the so-called Cupid angels. They were really cute. Piffy, the active one has brown hair like me but they were curly. She has blue eyes and a strapless white dress with pink fluff on the ends of the dress. Miffy is a really quiet girl. She had blonde straight hair and blue eyes too. She has a pink dress with white fluff. They both have wings. I wanted to know more about this Cupid thing so I started with Miffy

"Miffy… I need to ask you something."

"Sure!"

I think Miffy is only shy with other people.

"Yes… I am I guess."

"What! You heard me?"

"Yes we heard what you think because we are part of you."

"Cool! But what is this?"

"We help people with love and such. We help people when they love someone and that person loves them back we help them get together. Most of the time relationships get weak and the lovers want to break up. We help them solve their problem and get back together. But in some cases they have to help themselves. We help with marriage, we help people who are about to divorce get back together before it's too late, and we also help with love in families…"

Before Miffy could finish Piffy started to talk

"We have a few opponents like the Heart Empties, Heart Breakers and Love Opponent. Heart Empties, empty people's love. So they only feel sad, angry, mad, hope, jealousy, and such. We have to help them by getting back their love and put it in the person's heart.

Heart Breakers, break people's hearts with lies and false proof. That process makes it hard for the person to not have big cracks in their heart. To break it completely they have add a physical force to the heart to break it completely. It causes the opponent to receive the broking heart. To fix that we need to get the heart back and heal the part where it was broking physically. Then put it back in the owner in three days or the owner with not receive happiness, joy, faith, hope and love. When you put it in the heart before three days are finished the owner will wake up. That person will be crying real hard. You must tell the owner the truth and the person will be glad and the big crack will be healed immediately. If not you will give true proof and maybe if it does not work you must erase the memory of the part of the sadness." Piffy said

" I want to tell Debbie about the Love opponent. Okay?" said Miffy

"So the last opponent is Love Opponent. They steal the love in people's hearts and put four in a container and then they put four containers in one machine. That machine transforms the love into hate with special powers too. Then the people put the hate back into the people. So now the people can control the people and they are rude and are difficult to handle. With their powers we would get really hurt and the more time hate is in the person the more strongly they would get. If you caught the person you simply turn the hate back into love and you are done. Cool right Debbie?"

"I guess? Um… where are Ella and Michelle?"

"Oh, they're still yip yapping about you and Jason."

"ELLA! MICHELLE! Stop it!!!!"

Ella and Michelle turned around and snapped out of it. Miffy and Piffy went around the house to get to know things better. Ella and Michelle were apologizing real bad. They sort of explained how the sort of go crazy when they deal with love. It only happens to people with only one cupid person thingy. I was fine with that. Then I saw two cupids come around Ella and Michelle. Was it Miffy and Piffy? No I don't think so because they had a different hairstyle, eye colour and clothing. One had curly blonde hair, big cute brown eyes and she was wearing a spaghetti strap white. It was wearing a pair of white heart earrings. Totally cute! She looked at me and said Valerie. I was confused. Valerie? It must be her name. I looked at the other cupid angel thingy. She had black straight hair, green eye and she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress. She was wearing a pair of pink heart earrings. She said Alexandria. Cool names!

"Aww… they're soooo cute! But how come I didn't see them before and why am I still in this clothing?"

Then I heard a poof! I looked at myself. I was back to my own clothing. Awesome!

"So… you didn't see the cupid angels before because you can only see cupid angels when you have cupid angels, and about you're clothing you just answered your own questions. You can change back if you want to. If you want to change back again just wish for it. This time it won't hurt." Said Ella

Can cupid angels be males?"

"Of course they can, stupid!"

What does Jared's, Jason's, and Josh's look like?"

"Um… you asked for it! Wait… Valerie and Alexandria can tell you about them? Alexandria, I believe you would want to talk about Josh's cupid angel. Or you might kill me if I say it wrong! Am I right? Also Valerie would like to talk about Jared's cupid angel. "

"Yes! We'd love to!" exclaimed Valerie and Alexandria

"Okay, so Josh's cupid angel has the same coloured hair as Josh, milk chocolate eyes and he's always wearing the same coloured hair as Josh! His name is Tristan"

"My turn!! Okay, Jared's cupid angel has brownish golden spiky hair, blue eyes, wears similar clothing as Jared but different, and like Jared he is also very, very nice!" They squealed

"What about Jason's cupid angels?" I asked. I'm desperate to know about him. Suddenly I felt Miffy and Piffy coming. They suddenly appeared in front of me.

"We want to know more about Jason…'s cupid angels"

Ella started to talk

"Oh, about that you will have to wait! Hahaha!"

"Why?"

"You will have to see yourself. They are absolute hotties!"

Miffy and Piffy groaned. That was really rare. So… maybe they already like them! Aww! They answered yes in my head. Wow! They can talk in my head too!

"I'm home darling!"

What? My mom is home already!

"Oh, you brought friends! Hello, I'm Debbie's mom! How do you do?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you we have to go now! Bye Debbie! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

* * *

The next day I walked out of my house and started to walk to school. Halfway there I see four big men walking this way.

"Hey little girl, come over here!"

I'm scared already. So I continue to walk to school like nothing happened. I suddenly hear footstep running towards me. Then I feel a big cold arm around my waist. Then all I knew my foot was off the floor.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I screamed

"Ha! A very active one too!" I heard a deep voice

I shivered

I started scream again but this time a lot louder.

"Hey, put her down!" I recognized this voice it was… Jason's!

"Aw, there's a cute little boy that's going to save this cute little girl! That would be impossible!"

I saw two little cupid angels behind him! They are the cutest little cupid angels I have seen so far. Then one of them disappeared. He ran towards them really quick. Quick enough to zoom past them and they won't know. He grabbed me and ran away. I was shocked and dazzled.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I think she's in shock right now!" I heard Jared say

Yep, I was still in shock. But I could talk.

"I… think… I'm… alright…"

"Are you sure?" said Jason

I think I'm in love.

"Yes…"

"Aw… they are so cute… together!"

I turn my head around. They saw Miffy and Piffy. Then I saw two cupid angels with them. I think it's the cupid angels of Jason! Aw! I head stuff like are you okay? It was really cute! I mean the angels with my little angels. One of the angels has dark brown Asian hair, he had blueish greenish eyes, wears pink shirt with white jeans. He was helping Miffy. The other one has dirty blonde hair they were short but long, he has greenish blueish eyes, white and pink shirt and blue jeans. He's trying to ask if Piffy was okay. I think he is always rough and he doesn't know how to deal with love like the other angel. I look around I'm sort of sitting in Jason's hands. I start to blush. Then I heard giggling. I turn around. Then I heard Michelle said something like this ' See, the legend is true. Debbie has two cupid angels same with Jason. See? Even the cupid angels are paired up'.

"Stop it! I can hear you!" I scream and blush

"Huh? What! That is what I think and I bet it would be true."

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Jason had dropped me on the floor

"Sorry! Um… I got to go!"

"Huh?"

I'm so glad I he didn't actually drop me or I would have been cry just right now! Man, my butt hurt. He quickly ran away. But his cupid angels didn't follow him. They flew up to me and said Jadon and James. Jadon was the asian hair dude. Then Miffy and Piffy came to me. Jadon said that Jason was embarrassed. Oh. Well so was I but it was all right for now I guess. Then I saw the cutest little things ever. Miffy and Jadon held hands. So did Piffy and James. Aw, totally cute!

* * *

* The bell rings

I bump into someone again. I look up.

"Sorry, I keep on bumping into you!" I said while I was blushing

"Um… yeah! I got to go so I'll see you around!"

He was avoiding me! No fair! No one avoids me.

"Wait… thank you for saving me today!" I half yell.

I'm so glad everyone left before I half yelled that. I didn't want a crowd to ask what happened today. Jason stopped at his tracks. He turns around, then walks to me. I forgot I'm still on the floor. He helps up.

"It was no biggy. I transformed into Jadon at that time!"

"Transformed?"

"Yep, here I bet you twisted your ankle again. Let's go to the cupid room."

"Huh? I thought you need to go somewhere?"

He blushed. Aw! Soooo cute!

"Yeah, you caught me. I was avoiding you. But I will still avoid you after."

"But, why? I don't get it. Also what is after. After what?"

"I'll tell you later…maybe."

My arm was around his neck…again and his arm was around my waist… again. Same story. He brought me to another building. I think it was the last building. Then to a door. I look around. It was a beautiful park. Then I saw a glass building, inside was a garden full with beautiful flowers. I saw Ella, Michelle, Jared, and Josh. They were having tea? He brought me in the building. Michelle looks at me.

"You twisted your ankle again, Debbie?"

I look down. I responded with a yes. He brought me to a room with a bed. It looked like a miniature hospital. Not with smaller bed or anything. Only a smaller building. It was as big as two classrooms. It was like a special medical centre for only Cupid Assistants. Oh yeah about that I didn't answer them if I was joining Cupid Assistants or not. Maybe not. 'You should. So you could hang with Jason and I could hang with Jadon and Piffy could hang with James.' Please. Come on I don't want to hang with Jason. Ow! Something stung my finger. I look down. There was a ring?

"Ha! It looks like your lying to your Cupid angels."

"Huh?"

"We all have a ring like that. Whenever you lie to your cupid angels. You feel a sting in the place of your ring. The rings are very powerful. I could show you sometime."

"Ohhhhh!" Then I turn. Everyone was peeking at the door.

"What were you lying to Miffy and Piffy. Huh?"

"Noth-"

"I asked her to join Cupid Assistants so she could hang with Jason. Then she said I don't want to hang with Jason and then her ring buzzed her"

Piffy cut in,

"Aww!" Everyone said.

I blushed and ran away. I was lost in the garden then I found a bench. I sat on it. I stayed there for like 30 mins. I started to get hungry. Then I sensed something. I remember the sense. It was from Miffy and Piffy. They had Jason and his cupid angels with them. I ran away some more.

Then something fell on top of me. It was a really sweet scent. I remember this scent. I bumped into it two time already.

"S…o…r…r…y!" It stumbled.

He helped me up.

"I really mean it. But since Miffy already told I think I know I'm might not be rejected."

"Huh?"

"I like you. I'm in love with you. It happened once already. When I first saw you I couldn't help but smile at you. When I bumped into you, you fell I couldn't help but to help you. You make me do stuff I never did before. This only happening because I was cursed. My family generations were cursed. We would be normal to girls. Not mean but not nice. We only react like that when we fall in love with someone. Also to come to think of it legend says when a male and a female has two cupid angels they will fall in love. Even the cupid angels. Look at Miffy and Jadon, Piffy and James. I can't help but to really, really like you. I want to know more about you. So, will you go out with me?"

I was shocked. I was not mentally prepared. I guess in the future I might fall for but right now it is only a little crush. I don't want to go out right now. I'm scared and shocked.

"I… need to think about it. Give me a week."

"A week… it is then. But to promise…"

… he bended down to kiss me. I loved it. How his warm lips gently touched mine. This was the first time I got kissed by a guy. It was wonderful.

'You suck Debbie. But at least I got Piffy and Jadon to agree with me. Humph!'

I didn't get what she was saying.

'I mean why would you reject Jason'

'I didn't reject Jason…yet. I just would think about it for a week. I have homework. I just came to know Jason. I don't want to start a relationship when I just started to know him.'

'Still, the best opportunity and you give it up'

'I didn't reject him yet.'

'You better not!'

'Where's Piffy?'

'I'm trying to fall asleep but I can't tune you two out of my head for now.'

'Okay, let's all go to sleep'

* * *

*the bell rings

I get out of my seat. Then I bump into someone. I look up. It wasn't Jason. It was another guy. He has messy brown hair with golden spikes. He was cute! He looks at me and says sorry. Then he said something like how he knows I have a habit with bumping into someone 'cause I always look down when I walk. So I always bump into someone. How did he know?

"Hey, my name is Joey. You must be Debbie. You have adorable cupid angels."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I was leader of the Cupid's Assistant. I came here to meet you. I want you to join Cupid Assistant."

"I don't want to." I said firmly. First of all I needed to work on my studies. I was falling down. Second of all I had to worry about going out with Jason. Third of all I don't even know who this person is. Fourth of all I don't want to be seeing Jason all the time. Wait I did want to see him. Not badly though. Also I wanted to avoid him right now. This is the worst timing.

"I'll give you a few days. Don't ell the other guys I told you about it and I will come back to retrieve my answer."

Huh? That was official that guy is creepy. Let me think over it. He said I was the leader of the cupid assistant. Suspicious. He said not to tell the guys about this. Even more suspicious. What should I do?

'Tell the guys then.'

'Huh? Where did you come from?'

'I came from your head.'

'That's a good idea!'

I walked to the last building then out a door like I remembered. I figured I went outside. I think I might be close. I quickly scanned the place. I see the glass building. I walk up to the door and push it open. I look around. Wow, it was beautiful in here. There was freesias, roses, dandelions, and violets. Then I see my favourite flower. Blue lilies! Wow. Blue lilies were really rare. I can't believe there here! Wait, I pause. I came here to tell the guys about this Joey dude. I scan the building again. I see the Jason.

"Jason!"

He turns around and runs to me and gives me a hug. I'm going to be honest that, that was a warm hug. It had the best feeling ever. I quickly wrap my arms around him. I realized I made a mistake. I ran out of his embrace and then I blushed. Jason came to me and smirked. He held my hand.

"So, did you come to tell me the answer?"

I blushed harder. I didn't and I couldn't let go of Jason's hand. I like it that way and Jason gripped on to my hand as well.

"Umm. No I came to tell you this guy named Joey was talking to me about the cupid assistant."

I felt Jason stiffen. I turned to look at him. His eyes look hard. It was scary. I felt his locked on mine. I think he saw the scared look on my face. My mom and dad always said I was an open book to everyone. Jason face quickly smoothed out. But it didn't reach his eyes. I turned to Michelle and Ella. Ella sighed. Michelle looked pissed off and sad. I see Josh with her. He was like rubbing her arm. I turn to Jared.

"Man, I can't believe he won't stop bugging around. Even if he was ex- leader of the cupid assistants doesn't mean he can come around anymore. Sheesh!"

"Huh? I'm too confused here. Can anyone tell me what is going on?!?"

No one said a thing. Everyone but Jason waked away. He looked up to me and told me what happened…

Joey was the ex- leader of the cupid assistant. He had a fight with Jason because Jason found out he was a part of Heart Empties. He was about to tell the rest of the group but Joey found out and because he was new with Heart Empties he was stronger. He almost killed Jason. I gasped. He was also the ex- boyfriend of Michelle. He hurt her really badly. He broke up with her with a text- message. He said he had someone else that is prettier, cuter, and smarter. That's a cold way to tell his girlfriend that he wants to break up with her. What the hell? Then he said Michelle wasn't that over him. Also how he was not supposed to come to his school. He came once and brought his girlfriend with him. I gasped when I realized Michelle might be really hurt still.

"Aww… pour Michelle."

"If Michelle hears this she will kill you. Se hates being looked down at"

"Oops!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But let me hug you again."

He smirked. He smirked! HE SMIRKED! Oh my good god. I have to give him his answer before I worry about that again. He is too… loveable? He is like all I ever wanted. I really want to say yes to him soooooo much. Sigh. But maybe I say yes to him like after I catch up with my studies. I don't know what to do. I might as well tell him the truth. Right?

"Here, I'll be honest. I like you but I need to catch up with my studies. So?"

"I will take my answer as a yes. For your info, I am so called perfect. I will help you with your studies. So I will ask again. Will you go out with me?"

I can't say no. Wahh!

"Yes! Yes, I'll go out with you! But you have to help me with my studies."

"Sure, I will. It means I can spend more time with you!"

I was about to speak but he pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me. I couldn't help myself so I wrapped my arms around his neck in his soft, warm hair. It was so welcoming. I pulled myself back. I need air. Then I blushed. Jason grinned at me. He held his hand for mine.

"Come its time for class"

I totally forgot. Jason quickly kissed me on the lips again. I took his hand and we started to walk back to the school. He stopped at the door of the glass building. He looked at me and said,

"You still owe me a hug." He smirked again. I love that smirk. It was so cute and so evil in a way.

"What? You had a hug when we…kissed." I blushed again. My cheeks were burning red.

"That was not a hug, and also your cheeks are like the colour of…"

He bended down and got a red carpet rose. What my face couldn't possibly be that red from blushing. I looked for my pocket and found my mirror. I looked at my cheeks it was like the colour of light pink. I sighed in relieve. He chucked.

"I was kidding. The flower was for you. My girlfriend officially."

I think I blushed again.

"You're being to… to … romantic?"

He chuckled. We finally walked out of this door.

* * *


End file.
